


The Birds, the Bees, and Educated Fleas

by hixitsxmexurxbestxfriend



Category: Original Work
Genre: I'm Sorry, Multi, Porn With Plot, This Is STUPID, Threesome - F/M/M, i am a disappointment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hixitsxmexurxbestxfriend/pseuds/hixitsxmexurxbestxfriend
Summary: this is based on the meme,“birds do it bees do it even educated fleas do it. let’s run into a glass door and die” but then it just got...weird
Relationships: bee/flea, bird/bee/flea
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Birds, the Bees, and Educated Fleas

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry mom and dad. i have disappointed you. and to everyone in the group chat ( you know who you are), your welcome.

Bee’s POV 

  
We were high school sweethearts. I met bird after a football game, after my friend, Bear, told me she had a crush on me. She was a cheerleader, and I had noticed her staring at me a lot. She would always look away when she noticed I had caught on, with a red glow dusting her cheeks. I walked over to her, her eyes focused on my amazing muscles. 

“O-oh! Hi, Bee.” The way she said my name, the way it rolled off her tongue, it had butterflies in my stomachs. Not literally.

”Hey, Birdie,” I reply, hoping the nickname would make her heart beat faster. a blush spread across her feathers, and she hid her face behind her wings.

”Uh- I-“ She stops to compose herself. “Would you like to come to this party at my place? It’s for my birthday.” She smiles slightly. God, her smile is gorgeous.   
Now it’s my turn to blush, turning my yellow stripes pink to convey my feelings. “I would- I would love to,” I say with a wavering voice. Her smile lights up her face, and she nods her head.

”O-ok! Great, I’ll see you there.” She runs off back to her squad, telling them about how she finally asked me out.

I smiled, and ran back to the huddle. I stare at Bear, my friend since, well, forever. He looks... sad.

Like he just lost the person he loved.

Bird’s POV

As I approached my team, they all cheered and applauded me. I mean, I finally asked him! The one I had been staring at and talking about for months.   
“Yas girl! We are all so proud of you,” Squirrel gushed, “Even grouchy Peacock. Hey!” Peacock jolted out of surprise, as Squirrel jumped in her face.

”Hey stop!” Peacock laughed, loud and clear. Her feathers fanned out when she laughed, spreading her colorful beauty for all those on the field to see. She... 

She... is my best friend. I look to Peacock, who has since stopped laughing. Instead, a slight frown takes place onto her slender face. I go over to her, concerned.

” Peacock, is everything ok?” I scan her eyes for a trace of any emotion, but her bright orbs just look at me. Longingly.

”It- it’s nothing, Bird. I’ll see you at the party.” She sounded sad, but I didn’t look into it. I’m sure she’s fine... right?

”Oh. Ok! I’ll text you later!” I hope she heard me. I don’t know what I’d do without her..

**Author's Note:**

> Oh this is gonna be fun.


End file.
